


More Human

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Series: Fanvids Collection [17]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Priest (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are fast and a bit dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human

**Author's Note:**

> password: sharp


End file.
